A Reaper
by AnarchyPamda
Summary: AU: There are two forces in the quest to save Remnant the hunter's famed glories heroes. And then there are Reapers forged from man's treatment of others they are the byproduct. Darker than Grimm they are the line between humans and Grimm. And our little reaper is about to become a Reaper. Cover art by AznSketch42. [Back from multi-yearly hiatus, currently rewriting]
1. Breathless Embrace

AN: This story is like many others a Ruby death story. Although she actually dies instead of just being thought dead. And what better way to bring her back from the dead than through good old fashion turning her into a Reaper a follower of sir death with the RWBY twists of course. Also this story is liked to another story I have in planning called "Where it Meets itself" it's a while away thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

Ruby sat around a large fire in the middle of the woods. It was still the first week of initiation but she just had to clear her head and get away from her team. She was in her regular pajamas accompanied by red and black mittens. Crescent Rose was laying in its full scythe form next to her. Thing could be seen as good but even with just a little attention you could tell something was off. And that something was the threats. The other freshmen had started off small tripping her 'accidentally'. They would knock her books out of her hand and do anything to try and make thing worse for her. They didn't thing Ruby deserved what she got hadn't trained and earned it. But when her mom died she was placed in custody of her and her half-sister's father. Then when he died they went to live with Ruby's uncle Crow.

Yang spent most of her time in the city ,even thought she was only six when they moved, well Ruby took a different path and a year later when she turned five she was on the battle field learning about all the Grimm and there week points. She had built Crescent Rose when she was six only expanding on it since like its size and power. Her uncle taught her how to use it and she mastered it only three months later. After that Ruby joined her uncle on every mission for the next seven years, she lived on the battle field rivaling the kill count of her uncle and other great hunters and huntresses dating back hundreds of years. Then when Crow lost his legs in a battle he became a teacher at Signal and Ruby followed.

After two years there she was let into Beacon two years early only being fifteen. It made her a little mad that they thought a girl that had given her whole life to hunting Grimm didn't deserve what she had. Ruby was two years early to Beacon because she started hunting at five not ten like most. They had spent seven years trying to get into a combat school, Ruby had spent ten years fighting on the front lines. Hell Ruby was number seven on the list of HUNTERS/HUNTRESSES with the largest recorded kill counts of all time and all of hers where verified by the always active all seeing hidden camera in Crescent Rose. Along with the fact that she made the list when she was eight before she was even legally a huntress in training. And now she was about a hundred kills from the six place spot and she had only been in combat schools for two years and a week. Most people would have joined a school years before but the Grimm wouldn't just sit around and wait for her to graduate, they needed killing now. All these event led u to this through death threats from all sorts of people. Everyone was threatening to kill her it seemed and she needed to think about this. But her thought would be interrupted when a pack of Grimm attacked her.

Three Beowulf's and two Ursa's charge at the young huntress. Two of the wolves are only three to four barely covered in plaiting while the third is about fifty tall and covered in a lot of plates. The bears are about thirty tall but not full covered in plates. When the two young wolves reach her she slashes at one cutting it in half. Then dodging an attack from his brother she shoot him in the leg before chopping off his head. As soon as her blade clears the wolf's neck killing it instantly she switches her scythe to gun mode shooting two shots into the closest Ursa. Crippling its left leg she unfolded the scythe and went at its arms. Cutting through the left arm and swinging her scythe to cut the right off the other Ursa attacks. Being flow back twenty feet into the ground is what a normal person would do but Ruby had a different plan. Swinging her scythe into the Ursa's back she fired and the blade went straight through its chest. Switching to gun form, inadvertently pulling it back through the Ursa's body and getting blood in the shaft and gears but her precious had been through worst, she raised the gun up to the back of its head and fired. Returning her attention to the first she fired off three shots ending her clip. The Ursa itself was not doing well two of the shots hit it in the chest while the other missed it and got the Beowolf behind him, crippling it. The fact of the matter both of them where know on the ground. Unfolding Crescent Rose back into the scythe form, letting most of the blood out, it was best used form for her as she cut off the Ursa's head then drove the blade through the fallen Beowolves eyes, scull, brain, back if the scull and finally out its head. Laying back down she watched as the bodies disintegrated tonight would be a long night at least that's how it should turnout. She flopped down on the grass and started cleaning her scythe.

* * *

In another part of the forest there was a group of people. They were fighting over what was about to happen. Ruby Rose was a problem that needed to be solved. The little bitch thinks she can just start at a major combat school and steal the spotlight than she had something coming. That was the thought of everyone there. There was Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Cardin and his team. They had one simple goal, kill Ruby. The young girl would be alone in the woods all weekend so no one would come looking for her until the end of the weekend. They planned to find her off guard so team CRDL and Pyrrha could subdue her they definitely didn't want her to get that scythe of hers. Especially after the story Weiss told them.

* * *

Weiss and Ruby where standing in the middle of the Emeald Forist looking for an artifact for the Headmaster at their school. Ruby had just run off to who knows where after Weiss was forced to partner up with her. As she stood there she looked for her partner and got something else. Looking around she saw about ten thirty or forty year old Beowolves surrounding her. Getting into her proper positing she learned in the training she had been taking for only four years she was prepared to use fire dust on one of the wolves surrounding her. But before she could even find the trigger Ruby appeared. Cutting the Grimm in half. She continued disappearing and reappearing and the only time when you could see her she had her scythe half way through a Beowolf before disappearing and the wolves wound just fall into to cut piles of disintegrating fur and blood. She had all twenty killed in a matter of about a minute and a half. After this they continued on and Weiss got them lost but wouldn't admit it so Ruby hijacked a Nevermore. And as luck would have it she sliced its head off about a hundred feet from the artifacts location landing the bind perfectly and driving it through a Deathstalker chasing the Spartan girl killing both creatures. After that she took an artifact and left to become the leader of team RWBY. Weiss didn't think she deserved it but she wouldn't single handily take vengeance on the girl she would be killed so she started a plan and now only a few days later she was ready to put it to the test.

* * *

After they had Ruby subdued then Weiss would tie a noose around her neck and hang her. Finally Blake would wright up a suicide note and they would leave without anyone knowing what they had done. Unfortunately for them they didn't know about camera in Crescent Rose. Which could easily put them out of their current positon and put their lives in the hand of the jury or life in jail. Of course there were other useable variables.

* * *

One of those variables was a third group well just one person like Ruby. This person has been called many names after her death and rebirth a week ago but the current one was Neo. And she was about to bring another Reaper into this world. Like herself this new Reaper was a young girl struck down in the prime of her youth and by ones she was supposed to trust. The next person to be a Reaper would be Ruby Rose. This was the night of her death and Neo had to make sure that she had her rebirth. The little mute was glad to have another female to talk to. Or well at least have around because she couldn't talk. She walked through the forest till she spotted someone, sadly it wasn't the new Reaper it was actually her killers, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, Cardin Winchester, and a few that were nameless to anyone who actually even looked at them. Nerveless she shouldn't stop them it wasn't her place so she continued till she found Ruby in an open clearing. A few pieces of Grimm lay still ready to as disintegrated and she cleaned her weapon, a scythe she had had this moment coming all her life. Hopping onto one of the trees the multi colored girl waited to watch the murder fest. Although it was not what she was expecting along with the fact that her version involved a lot more bloodshed.

* * *

Ruby was completely unaware of the people conspiring around her till it was too late. She was still laying in the same spot as before closing her eyes to go to sleep with her weapon full cleaned. But before that she decided to spin Crescent Rose around so the camera was facing the tree four feet behind her. She felt her baby would feel best that way thought there was no way to tell. Trying to focus on going to sleep she was again interrupted but this time not be the wanting to move her precious but by hands grabbing her hands and feet pinning her down. Getting her left foot slightly free she kicked and hit something. The voice she heard growl after that was impossible to believe. No it wasn't an Ursa or a Creep or a Beowolf but her friend Pyrrha. Well friend was now more of an incorrect term as she was probably trying to harm Ruby. After that she heard voices talking but everything was so foggy that she could only make out the people who the voices belonged to, they was the already discovered Pyrrha plus her partner, Weiss, and her sisters partner, Blake, then all of team CRDL. She was dragged until she stopped at the tree behind her she could only wonder what the camera could see because it seemed miles away. Then she felt it around her neck, a noose. Don't fail me now camera prove who theses murders are and have them punished for the crimes agents me and all of mankind.

* * *

Weiss was pulling Ruby up so that she was being suffocated before tying the rope up somewhere where she would have been able to tie it from and reach but the girl was too weak to untie it now. Everyone was glad about what was happening and there success. Everyone but one and that was Blake. After writing the note and placing it near her she stopped and looked at Ruby. Then she couldn't deal with what was she was doing. Leaning next to Ruby she whispered one thing

"Go swiftly now thy Reaper" and then she snapped back towards the other pulling out Gumbo Shroud.

And fired.

She was able to unload a full clip before being killed. A quick flick of Weiss' blade send a massive ice crystal into her stomach. Blood and water mixed into the dirt as the ice quickly melted. Two body's had gone people on the other end of the bullets where barely hurt their injuries were minor and would heal and dissipate in a matter of days. The real problem was getting rid of Blake's lifeless corps luckily the kill mark could easily be taken as a Grimm mark so they just had to dump the body somewhere and they would be fine. Cardin picked up the body and the walked off into the forest two people dead at their hands without any clue that a scythe with a hidden camera would prove their guilt.

* * *

Neo waited in the trees for a few minutes while the killers left. She was surprised that the Belladonna girl new of the Reaper's and that Ruby would be one but she didn't bother to question it. Walking over to Ruby's lifeless body she could see her soul bouncing around trying to find a host. Once a soul becomes a Reaper it only needs one thing, a body without a hart so it has a usable body. Pulling her sword out of her parasol she cut the string holding up Ruby's lifeless body. Not letting her fall to the ground Neo caught her mid fall. With Neo held Ruby in the bridal position she also picked up the girls scythe and folded it up with the button on the side. With Ruby and her scythe in her arms she started her long walk back to her place in the White Fang complex, she would teleport but there was a great risk it would destroy her soul in its unstable condition.

* * *

AN: Alright chapter one done. About 2039 words long and five pages. By the way anyone that doesn't like Cookies & Cream AKA RubyXNeo AKA GirlxGirl or any single one of those turn back now because that's where headed in the long hall (This is something I added after finishing the chapter but I actually put Neo and Ruby as the pairing so i guess its not much of a surprise). Now anyone for Cookies & Cream I have about four other stories more sensually focused on the relationship than anything else. And about eight total Cookies and Cream stories so four focused on the relationship and four with it on the side. Now anyone that doesn't care just enjoy the story if you like it. Alright see you guys next chapter or in my work if it comes out first.


	2. Awakened to the Truth

A Reaper CH: 2

AN: Welcome back faithful readers. Alright first thing I want to clear up I am terrible with grammar. You probably already noticed this in the last chapter but I am, so I will try to the best of my ability to improve in later chapters starting hear because I'm not bothering to fix the last one. Alright on with the story. Also the first chapter has only been out for about eighteen hours and I've already gotten seven favorites and sixteen followers so thank all of you for the feedback. Also Yang's about to get involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Ruby was scared. When she was young and on the battle fields she wasn't scared. When she fought Grimm she wasn't scared. But right now when she couldn't move her body and she could barely breathe after someone just tried to kill her and might of. Well she was scared. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was beyond her eyes. Was she in heaven or hell? Was she dead or alive? Well her questions where answered when she suddenly flung up in a bed. The bed wasn't like the one at Beacon it was softer and bigger. Which begged the question of how she got there. Of course there was also the room she was in that needed questioning. The walls where mostly gray but there were splotches of three different colors. Pink, brown and, white. The room was probably about as big as her team's room at Beacon. The only actual objects in

* * *

the room was the bed Ruby was on and an umbrella. The bed was probably a queen sized with the sheets colored the same as the three paints. Looking around she checked to see if her weapon was around but there was no sign of it, just the umbrella by the door. So with her weapon missing and her surroundings un-identified the next question was where she was. She knew where she was supposed to be, in the Emerald Forest, but that wasn't where she was she was in a room. It would make sense that she would be in a hospital after some of her so called friends tried to hang her but this definitely wasn't a hospital room.

'White Fang'

The voice was soft but there was something that Ruby was really scared of. She was in a White Fang complex and someone was in the room with her. She franticly looked around for the cause of the voice but couldn't find anyone. No people, no intercoms no nothing that could say White Fang. With that conclusion she determined that she was in fact going insane so she just laid back down and went to sleep, after all there wasn't anything better to do since she couldn't even fell her legs.

* * *

In another part of the world it was now the beginning of the week and classes were supposed to start back up. The problem in team RWBY's dorm was that two of their member where missing. The first was there leader Ruby who was going to spend the weekend in the woods by herself. Yang didn't event think for a second that her sister would be in any danger after all she had killed a Nevermore and a Deathstalker in one move just last week, and that was actually an insult to Ruby's skill levels. Basically she had done triple the amount without even breaking a sweat or using her semblance. So Yang wasn't worried even if she was an overprotective sister. But she hadn't come back to school which worried her. Then there was the secret faunas of the team, Blake. Yang had stayed in her team's dorm but Blake and Weiss had go out. And Blake didn't come back, that was the same night Ruby left for the woods. Now two of her team members were missing so while Weiss went to class Yang went to the Headmasters office. When she arrived Glynda told her to go to class but when she brought up the fact that two of her team members were missing and a heated argument she was allowed to see Ozpin. As she entered the room he was sitting at her desk and gestured for her to sit in on of the two chairs so she did.

"So Miss Long it has come to my attention that half of your team is missing, your sister Miss Rose and your partner Miss Belladonna.

"Yes it happened last weekend. Ruby left to spend the weekend camping now it's Monday and she's still missing."

"What about your partner?"

"Well she and Weiss both left that same night. I don't know where they went but Weiss said she hadn't seen Blake sins they left. She also hasn't been seen sins then."

"So what makes you think there in any trouble just because they've been gone a few days?"

"You know about all the deaths, devastating impairment and, crippling things that happen to hunters and huntresses. People and humans, even at initiation some girl got her heart hipped out of her body by her partner. I just think that they could be lying dead in a ditch right now and -"

"Alright Miss Yang taking things into consideration I want you to go with Miss Goodwitch to go out and find your sisters camp so you can see what has happened and put your worries to rest. As for your partner we'll send a search team to find her later."

"Thanks Ozpin, I just hope this does put my worries to rest."

And with that Yang left. Which left Ozpin to himself. So he got up from his chair poured some coffee in his mug and just thought about what Ruby was currently going through. Knowing her she would probably be unable to accept it at first but Neo would be able to get through to her it would just take some time. The prophecy was still on track after all. Two thousand years of waiting and his prophecy was finally going into flourishing.

* * *

Yang was now walking through the Emerald Forest looking for her sister. The problem was that wasn't who she and Goodwitch found. No they found the corps of Blake. There was a large hole through her stomach or at least where it should be. Her blood was all over the ground and her weapon was half in a tree and half in the ground. The two blonds could easily tell the hole in her was from a Grimm but they didn't care to look close enough to tell which kind. Or look close enough to realize it wasn't a Grimm but a person who killed her. They needed to report this to the head master as it was costumed. Still they needed to find Ruby before she ended up in the same situation. So they split up Goodwitch called the professor and Yang took off running.

* * *

Neo could only stare at the girl in her bed. The fifteen year old protégé killed at the hand of some seventeen year old losers. Although she wasn't really a girl anymore from a technical stand point. Now she was a Reaper. So confusing the transformation, and it was part of Neo's job to lead her into her purpose. One of the facts about Reaper only they knew about was what happens to semblances when the persons reborn. Neo was given the memory ability, her purpose was set in stone from the moment she first changed. She was to guide the queen's although she still didn't know who the second one in the prophecy was, the queen of pink. But finding her was not Neo's purpose hers was to the Red Queen. When she had first rescued Ruby it took about a minute and her soul popped right out of her body and jumped Neo's bones. Luckily sins she was an older Reaper, even only by a week, she was able to stay in control and banished her soul into the back of her mind. Going back to the White Fang base she went to her room. A corps was on her bed. She had ripped the girl's heart out for her queen. Sadly Ruby's soul bounced out of her body and into the girl's body before her soul could be removed. Now she had one body, two soles, and a three person communication link. So she had rushed when the link flailed up and she knew the girl was awake. So many questions where running through her head. At least the girl's soul hadn't made contact yet that would make thing even worse than they already where. And luckily Neo hadn't made any contact. Until she slipped up on one of the girls many questions.

'White Fang'

This triggered something in Neo and she accidently sent a subliminal message into her brain. She told her the voice wasn't real and that she must be going insane. Then she put a sleep suggestion into her head. And so when she made it back to her room the girl was asleep in Neo's bed. And that left her hear in her room, watching a sixteen year old girls with the soul of a fifteen year old Reaper swimming around in body sleep in her bed for now two hours. And now she needed sleep. But her queen was sleeping in her bed. But she needed sleep to teach her queen. Sleep or violating her queens privacy. Sleeping on the floor it was.

* * *

It was nine at night and Yang was still running around. She still hadn't found her sister and her camp. Goodwitch had rejoined her and they just kept running. Well until they finally found a camp. Ruby's camp. The first thing to notice was that all her supply's where still there tent, food, everything. Except Ruby. But it didn't take long to notice the rope hanging from a tree. And then after that the note. A suicide note. Yang fell right there. She just fell right onto the grass. Right there almost as dead as her sister. Goodwitch could only think of what had happened to Ruby's body and weapon. Her best guess, bandits but so wrong was she. And of corse then there was the blood stain that puzzled her. Yang on the other hand was still laying on the ground. She couldn't think everything was just rushing through her head. Where was she what happened was she alive, dead, kidnapped, murdered. The only thing she could really hold onto was that she wouldn't comment suicide. So now there where two blonds in the woods asking two very different questions one was asking where the blood came from and where was the body and weapon but the supply's still remaining. And the other couldn't really put a question together but if she had to it would be, 'where's my sister'?

* * *

There's something new in the room, Ruby can hear it, light breathing. She's freaking out. She doesn't move though so not to let the person know she's awake. Slowly sitting up in bed she sees a girl sitting on her knees. Her hair is three different colors. The same ones as the walls which have not changed what so ever. The girl is wearing a simple pink tang top and what look like dark green pants but could also be black. She has multiple necklaces around her neck but what interest Ruby the most is her eyes. The left is pink while the right is brown. The parasol from earlier is in her lap. And then she hears that voice again as she finally sits straight up.

'Hello Queen, did you sleep well? The first night after fully becoming a Reaper is the worst.'

And with that Ruby faints, the girl just called her two things one queen which made no sense but the one that caused her to faint was the fact she called her a Reaper. And as Ruby fainted Neo just sat there and waited for her Queen to regain consciousness. Training her would take a lot of effort alone. But to just keep her awake for more than five minutes was the current problem.

* * *

AN: alright it's been about a month (over 2) sins I started writing this chapter and now it's done. Yay. So if you where wondering why it took me so long to finish it's because I lost one week when I got stuck in Texas and almost two in Missouri and (I was going to uploaded this last weekend but I was in Utah sorry but quarter of next chapter done there so progress)this was only on my computer. Luckily I was able to wright some new stuff *cough* Clexa *cough* so i do have some other stories partially started that I may post. I also want to say I had a problem with Ozpins conversation with Yang but I couldn't really wright it another way. Alright next chapter is initialed "Side Affects" so be ready.


	3. Side Affects and History Lessons Pt 1

A Reaper CH: 3

AN: Yay chapter three time for learning. It's important that everyone knows these things so pay attention and also backstory for Neo and Blake and everybody. There's also something I should have said last chapter, ' '- that is a thought you probably already new this but Neo and Claret cannot actually talk and can only communicate through thought. Alright let's go (you'll meet Claret [claret is another word for red] at the end of this chapter.)

That aside I've gotten some questions from people.

Q1: What happened to Ruby when she became a Reaper

A1: That's what this chapters about so read it.

Q2: What is a Reaper

A2: See answer one.

Q3: What happened to Blake

A3: See answer two or one.

Q4: Why did Ruby install a camera in her weapon

A4: Finally something without spoilers attached. So as mentioned back in chapter one Ruby had (losing the title with her presumed death) a place in the ranks of the most Grimm ever killed taking sixth place. Getting somewhere like this though requires evidence so camera... that's it go read the story.*

*All questions provided by knight7572

One more thing people have been noting the same people killing ruby in another story ( The Red Queen and thinking about it I have borrowed some more thing from that I didn't even realize) and I know this I was actually just to lazy to make my own.

Disclaimer: still don't own RWBY, but I do own this story, so half.

* * *

Blake's eyes flung open to complete blackness. It didn't take long for her brain to realize where she was, a morgue. She moved her hand down to her stomach which was know completely fixed. She could hear footsteps slowly approaching she closed her eyes hopefully the person out there wasn't coming to visit her. But of corse she didn't have that much luck.

"Blake lets go."

"Ozpin good to see you." She said climbing out of the box.

"Everything go as planed, is Ruby in Neo's care?"

"Yes I saw her before I attacked everybody and made sure to fake my death."

"Good how are doing, this is what your forth death and regeneration."

"Could be worse although being a Tona Reaper I'm back to my old self. Now where are you positioning me next can't go back to the White Fang sins how thing went when you pulled me out and I'm dead to a bunch of people at Beacon so where?"

"The Omega station. I need you to ready the troops get all one hundred Tona Reapers there and get as many of the blockers and knowledge Reapers ready. Can you do that?"

"Of corse. After all I'm the only one who can do it, it's my destiny."

Yang was sitting on her bed, one of the only two in the room. The others stuff had been cleared out this morning. It was just yesterday she had found the body and... she couldn't even think about it. Couldn't think about her sister. God dammit 'Ruby you better be alive' was the only thing she could think about. Ruby could be being held captive or worse but as long as she was alive Yang was good. But her spirits where bad, she wasn't that optimistic. Her eyes where red from hours of crying. While Weiss was completely untouched by her death and her missing sister. Everyone new Weiss was cold but this was crazy. Three whole death in one week. Ruby and Blake at the end and that pour mute during initiation. Got hear heart ripped out by her partner. Thinking about her got Yangs mind off her sister so she just focused on other things any thing to forget about Ruby for only a moment.

* * *

 _Initiation Day_

Neo was part of the second group of initiates being well as the name stated initiated. She had a smirk on her face as always. She couldn't imagine what was about to happen. The first set of students had just arrived and where headed back to school. One girl in particular caught her attention, a little red headed girl in a red hood. She would definitely ask the girl out is she wasn't a mute. Of course something else would come in the was that was much bigger than her being a mute. She turned her attention back to Ozpin as he just finished telling them what was going on. And then they where in the air.

* * *

 _Ten years ago_

Blake was still a young Faunus girl, still innocent. She was seven and assumed the new flag meant nothing was changing. How wrong she was. She didn't notice at first, the men in the uniforms with the guns, but when they opened fire on the human diplomats everyone noticed them. The three diplomats lay on the ground in pools of there own blood. Soldiers started firing but not one bullet struck the gunmen. They all found themselves in the bodies of the innocents Faunus. Blake was running as fast as she could before a bullet to the leg put her in the dirt. After about a minuet laying there bleeding to death the firing stopped. The only sound was that of soldiers stepping on dead bodies. Blake felt the gun press up agents the back of her head. Heard the sound of it going off and the bullet going through her scull before entering the dark abyss.

* * *

 _Initiation Day_

Neo was walking back to the school with her partner, Claret. The girl had a red beanie over what was probably white hair. The girls skin was also pure white, but her eyes interested her the most. They where a pure bright red. Her outfit was simple and the girl clearly respected protection and usage over looks. Her shirt was a dark red and at the part where the sleeves met the hands it got gradually brighter. Her hands where covered with red leather gloves. She also had a simple pair of red jeans and combat boots. She looked more like a civilian than a hunter but her hidden equipment proved otherwise. There where four knives just below complete hidden sticking out of the bottom of the beanie. There was a dagger up her sleep and in her boot. Along with these weapons she also had an Estoc strapped to her back. The fact that she could wiled the two handed sword in one hand whist using the other to operating any of her other weapons was extremely impressive. Maybe just maybe she could get along with her partner.

The cards just went in her favor.

* * *

 _Modern times_

Ruby awoke on a metal floor. There was the sounds of boots stepping on the mettle, five people stomping around.

'Oh, your finally awake.'

"Who the hell are you!" Ruby screamed out. Unlike her to curse like that.

'No need to yell bitch if your going to steel my body the least you could do is not break my eardrum.'

"I said who the fuck are you!" More unusual behavior from the fresh Reaper and quivering from some of the men.

'Can you to stop fighting. Ruby meat Claret, Claret this is Ruby.' The voice from the Reaper queen comment intersects.

'Oh shut your trap Neo!' Well now at least the rose had names for these people.

And then it hit her such, a distinct smell how could she have not noticed it before. The delectable smell of blood. She sat up staring the men letting one drop of blood leak from there bodies. She was on her feet faster than she had ever been a mans neck exploding in her fist blood covering her body. She liked up the blood by her mouth, why? Well she wasn't really sure all she knew was that it was time to start her kill count and that was what mattered.

* * *

AN: so here we are again at the end of the chapter, now some of you may remember that I promised this chapter would be called "Side Affect" and some elements are there but I decided I'd make a two part chapter that put this and the next chapter to gather. The problem is with school starting back up and me developing my own stories for fictionpress and possible e-books I've been over worked so you get a two parter deal with it. Also I'm going to stop putting AN a the begginging of my chapter and just save that area for questions.


	4. Side Affects and History Lessons Pt 2

A Reaper Ch. 4

AN: I know I said that I would quit with opening authors notes but I want to point out that all sword lengths in this story refer to blade length without the handles.

* * *

Guy that's only purposive is to die P.O.V

My name is James- well that not important lets just say that I'm a white fang member. Honesty things where going good until today last week. On that infamous Monday a girl wandered in late at night, from there things got... well bloody. I watched as around twenty of my brothers and sisters had there blood sprayed on the girl and anyone lucky to escape. The girl was going to kill me when the big boss herself stepped in to murder the bitch in the most painful way. Well thought who where there are the only ones that will know why Cinder now wears a color. After that Roman stayed the public face, Cinder as the hidden leader of the Fang but the girl was the real puppet master. Now I stand with four other people surrounding a young girl probably sixteen. The basic instruction was to leave a small cut on your wrist and let a single drop of blood flow. Although the girl herself wasn't helping that much.

"Who the hell are you!" The girl screams at no one directly. Sending shivers down me and my breathers spines.

Then she spouts something else out, "I said who the fuck are you!" More shivers and one man slightly draws blood. The girl erupts into fire for an instant and ends up with completely different look.

The girls clothes remain the same despite the quick fire. But this is the only thing that hasn't changed for better or worse. Her white hair, trapped under her beanie, has changed into a deep red. Her eyes and know silver almost a gray and her skin is much lighter. She's shorter and smaller in every proportion, looking more like a fifteen year old.

The man cuts his wrist, the girl sets on fire, the girl changes and then the girls off the floor and has the mans neck in her hands, clamping down on it and causing an explosion resulting in a decent sized blood spray. A blur seems to happens to her figure and when stabilized she's holding a sword and gun. Being farthest from the murderer I just watch as she kill everyone. Two soldier move to attack one with a sword and the other an axe. She puts a bullet into the leg of the second guy and slashes her sword across the stomach of the sword wields. So whilst two of us are frozen in fear and the third has a bullet in his leg it's just between him and her. The girl blurs in and out of reality for the whole fight landing hit after hit on the Faunus. Sadly, for her at least, his aura is keeping him alive so she resorts to a more physical approach. She runs the sword through his humerus and slamming him onto the ground. She kicked him unconscious before pulling the pistol back out and shooting him in major arteries spraying blood around the room and directly on her. Keeping up her little tradition of blurring out she does it again the short two feet

Nagamaki now strapped to her back in favor of the four feet claymore she has just claimed. Calming my fears I raise my assault rifle to shoot. Oh how such a mistake. Before I can get my finger anywhere near the trigger her hands in my chest ripping my heart out. Unresponsive eyes stare at the girl taking a bite out of the stolen organ before slaughtering the rest like animals.

* * *

 _Initiation Day_

A girl laying in a empty forest was questioning how this was happening. She had heard what the girl hated about her and the death threats made. She felt the hand enter her chest and pull out her heart. So naturally Neo shouldn't have been laying in a forest in a condition that seemed alive. She was sitting on the ground as it was difficult for her to move, in the early stages of the transformation, when she heard a rustling

sound not far off. Maybe the grim reaper decided to claim her soul himself. But the person on the other side of the bushes was non other than that same man, Ozpin. Although claiming her soul was definitely not the reason he was here, all he was here was another soldier.

* * *

 _10 Years Ago_

Blake was walking with Ozpin out of the mess of Faunus bodies accost the ground. He was explaining to the seven year old what she had become but from the looks of it she was too young to understand. A few hours later and the girl was on her way to becoming the legend prophecy said the young Tona Reaper was destined to be. Unknown to him though he would be raising the girl as his adopter daughter for two years before shipping her off to live and spy on the White Fang.

* * *

 _Modern Day_

Ruby was currently reduced to a blood covered mess on the floor. By this point

All five of the soldiers had there guts spewed across the floor. At some point in her long crying session she had reverted back to her bloodless form. Across from her a tricolored girl was sitting just watching. It had been over two hours since Ruby had upped her kill score to ten, five during the robbery and five know. Neo had stripped the girls weapons from her body and had had the corpses removed and blood removed but not before indulging herself in the wonderful taste of Faunus blood. After that Neo just say around the only thing left covered in blood, Ruby Rose. Another half hour would pass, taking them into the next day, before Ruby would sit up and look at the girl across from her.

"Wha- Di- Was it- I kil-... What did you do to me!" The red head screamed.

'Well that's simple, I saved your afterlife.' Neo responded.

"What do you mean "saved", huh?"

'She means that she kept your sorry ass alive by calming your blood lust.' The thirds and normally ruder voice chimed in.

"Bloo- Bloodlust?"

'Yes Ruby as a Reaper you need some form of blood to keep you alive. Those five should last about two weeks.'

"Why did you call me a Reaper?"

'Because you little dumb shit you are a fucking Reaper now. Any more brain dead questions?' Ah the rudeness returns.

'Ruby what to you know about the Reapers of legend?'

"There soulless creatures trapped in human bodies who's only purpose _was_ to kill."

'Well, Queen, since that's completely and utterly wrong clearly you know nothing and I'm going to have to explain it to you. Grab my arm and I'll teleport you back to o- your room."

For some reason Ruby decided to take it setting course for a very _interesting_ future. One of death and roses.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Ruby was confused about a lot of things right now mainly why she felt that she could trust the ice cream girl and why she insisted that Ruby was now a mythological killer. Setting her though aside for a moment she got out of the shower in her new room. It was the same one she had been in last time she was awake but now the walls where fully painted. She had spent most of the past few hour showering as Neo had barely said anything to her. She said that Ruby has spent the weekend from Saturday to Monday unconcern waking up once and then fainting again until the next day. Neo had moved her to the butchering room around nine yesterday. Ruby awoke at ten, spent half an hour butchering people before crying for the next two hours and a half putting them at one AM on a Wednesday. Looking at the clock on the bathroom counter Ruby could see that it was now five in the morning. Along with this she got a good look at her knew body and she liked it, one of the other things Neo had said was her body was sixteen two weeks from seventeen, although Ruby thought she barely looked sixteen, and she was happily about her knew _assets_.

Mostly the well defined muscles of her arms as that had always been her weakest department, oh and the breasts where nice two. But above both of those there was something that stood out far greater than ether of those being that she now had a set of ears on the top of her head, wolf ears. But it seemed so natural to her like she was suppose to have them in the first place, so she just ran with it. Grabbing a towel she exited the room.

Walking back into the room in her new room she quickly froze in place there next to her wardrobe, on the the two new objects in the room, Neo was completely naked just about to get dressed for her day ahead. She saw the girls amazing body for about two seconds before she teleported under the covers of the bed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't- I'm sorry- I just going go." And with that Ruby was back in the bathroom.

I few minute later and Neo told Ruby to come back in the room. Now that the smaller of the girls was dressed Ruby was begging to realize that she in fact was not.

Grabbing a pair of clothes off the corner of the bed she offered them to Ruby, 'there not your old clothes but I hope they will suffice'. Ruby just nodded.

Heading back into the bathroom she changed into the clothes provided for her.

The clothes fit her well and the only problem she ran into was trying to get the bra on as it was the first time she had ever had to ware one. The jeans where black ending to inches above her ankles, the skin there being covered by her black combat boots with red lace. She had on a primary black shirt with red accents and had a red hood sewed into the back. There where a few accessories like a belt that went from red to black at every belt loop and a red and black glove. But in the means of Ruby's personal favorite accessories there was a place for a knife in the boot and at the upper of her right arm and a place for a small pistol at the bottom of her left pant leg. Sadly she didn't have any of the weapons that belonged there. She would have never picked out the clothes, as both of her parents being dead she had inherited a small fortune, but they would do good in the long run.

Stepping out of the room Neo tossed her the three missing weapons before telling her to put them away and teleporting them

'So I believe it would be best if we start just talking about the Reapers in general verses you specifically?' The mute asked.

"That sounds good but why did you bring me to a abandoned dock. I could easily run away right now and you couldn't catch me."

'Yes you could but I know you won't beside I though you'd like some time above ground. Now first off Reapers aren't soulless, they are pure souls that use vessels to survive.'

"Ok... So where do they come from?"

'There a conduit for mans hatred, people who are killed out of spite or jealously, but there are the rare exceptions.'

"What do you mean exceptions?"

'A hundred and sixteen years ago a prophecy started that each year a child wound be born a Tona Reaper, capable of regenerating any body part, there suppose to be the best and most loyal soldiers to the Queen who would be born after the final one.'

"Tona, what does that mean?"

Moving over to the blue shipping crate closest to them she sat down and padded for her Queen to do the same before continuing.

'There is a chain of command in the Reaper world just like any other group. At the top of that chain, at least most of the time, lies the Bandala or Prophets in English. They see the absolute future as a prophecy and that is sent to the grunts, they also see the steps that get to that end game but with so may out comes they don't share those.'

'Below them is the Demni and since you fail to under stand your new language that means Blocker in English. They filter the content that goes out to my people, deciding if specific people need to know something important or not.'

"I'm guessing your a grunt?"

'Yah, the Hanvia, most common type of Reaper. It's equivalent is knowledge, we can see everything the blockers send through and anything set in stone is open to us. Like I know the real reason Blake was able to convince Wiess to convince the others to turn on you was out of fear. You walking around with that massive scythe of your able to kill a Nevermore and a Deathstalker simultaneously. She turned that fear into anger and that into jealously so you could play your part.'

"You said that the Bandala are in charge of things most of the time, what about when they're not."

'You fail to understand the language but you can speak it interesting. To answer, Reapers have existed since man could kill man. At first they ran ramped and so the Ulnaniso was forged. The first one made the Reapers into a group, the second enslaved the humans, the third created Faunus-Reapers, the forth combined the two undead factions. And then there's the fifth is you destined to finally concur humanity and make them extinct.'

"You didn't answer my question about the regenerators."

'You finally have the language down, maybe a little to well. Like you said they regenerate body parts and are ten times harder to kill or banish than anyone else but you.'

"Huh, with everything you've talked about the title queen seems unfitting?"

'It's just a political title, Queen of Red. It's proper form is Gandba alz Zombstsm, which means Tyrant of Blood.'

"That was a lot to take in, but I'd love to see you prove it."

'Ok, you should have the powers of all the different Reapers, including the Faunus specific ones I didn't mention because there extinct, so let's try taping into some of it.

Neo turned in Ruby's directing and the girl followed soon after. She grabbed the redheads hands but only after the girl had flinched away a few times.

'Everything that has already happened I can see with you but all the points from the future I can't see.

With that Neo's eyes rolled back into her scull and Ruby was blinded by a bright white light inside her eyes.

* * *

So like I said before get out if you can't handle the story and this has also found a place on Ao3. Now I wanted to update this yesterday and I didn't so sorry about that. Well R&R and if you have any questions for me don't feel afraid to ask in the review section or in my PM box but I wound like the latter. Till next time.

Ok so something I want to mention before we go. At some point beats me when the review was written someone cursed me out like this "f***" and I will not stand for this. If your going to cuss me out use the word "fuck". This is not a family friendly story and it will continue to get more and more atrocities as time goes on. So don't feel the need to censer yourself, ok good. So curse all you want, now I have to work on a story of extreme drug abuse and one of holocaust like Faunus murder. (These are two different story's by the way)


End file.
